User talk:Dxaus
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ryan Eagles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wagnike2 (talk) 01:55, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Wrestler pages Hello and welcome to Pro Wrestling Wikia. I noticed your work on the pages of Mike Petersen and more recently Mick Moretti. I looked at your Moretti contribution and made some revisions. You'll notice now it looks vastly different and matches more of the format of the Mike Petersen you visited. This is a good example of a typical page layout of wrestlers. I hope my edit will help you and I definitely look forward and encourage you to edit more pages you have updates for. If I can help answer any questions please feel free to send me a message through the talk page of my profile. The 7th Scribe (talk) 05:16, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Professional Championship Wrestling (Australia) roster page I noticed that you tried creating a page for this and the alumni of this federation. It was a valiant/good attempt at creating a needed page, however - some of the formatting was different than how the pages are generally set up. For a good example/format of a Roster page please see - WrestleForce/Roster and try to use this format. Also, you will notice that the promotion's alumni have been moved to their own page here. Again, if you have any questions about the proper formats for pages don't hesitate to ask. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:48, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Wrestler Event History Hi, Dxaus. I want to ask you about your update for Damian Slater. You mentioned he had recently defeated an opponent at a Wrestle Rampage event. Do you know what the date of that match was and where that WR event took place? If so, we can start adding that information to Slater's Event history page. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 15:07, August 24, 2014 (UTC)) Australian Wrestlers Hi, Zak/Dxaus. It's no trouble. I'm happy to help you work on pages for Australian wrestlers and the promotions they work for. You might be interested in visiting some of those promotion pages too. Most of them I've made actually, not to brag. I mostly just started the pages, posted the promotion's logo, a description of their company history and helpful external links. But again, I'm totally here to lend help in your mission to make pages for Australian wrestlers. As always, if you have any questions about what or how to do something, let me know. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 04:49, August 26, 2014 (UTC)) Very welcome. Pleased to meet a person from that area too. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 05:10, August 26, 2014 (UTC)) Info Boxes *Yeah, I'm from the U.S. Just another Missouri son, lol. Anyway, yeah, I've had the same thing happen with the infobox link appearing and vanishing. I think sometimes it takes a bit to appear in autocomplete. A good thing that I've done with infoboxes was to save it's format, especially the source mode of it on my computer's notepad. I just copy and paste it any time I'm starting or editing a wrestler page. Mine's custom-tuned so I have all the basic stuff I need for the info box and then I just go from there. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 05:47, August 26, 2014 (UTC)). *The infoboxes can be tricky at first. That 200px part you mentioned has to do with the size of the image you put into the infobox. 200px is the default size and based on the picture you uploaded, it usually presents it in a good size on the profile page. You can change it if you need to. Sometimes I've boosted pic sizes in the infobox around 210 or 220px depending on how big or small the picture is originally. But if you tinker around with it, you'll find out what works for your pics. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 12:37, September 7, 2014 (UTC)) More wrestlers Hi Dxaus. The Scribe again, or Adam, if you'd like. I was wondering if you possibly had a list in mind of more Australian wrestlers you want to make pages for. We could work on those as you continue bringing to light more wrestling talent you see. If you could possibly during a free moment whip up a list of names, I could easily just start the pages and you can load it with all the info you have on these talented folks. Let me know what you think. Just an idea. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 02:47, August 27, 2014 (UTC)) Aussie Wrestlers & Promotions Hey, Dxaus. I've started some pages for the names you've mentioned in your Aussie Wrestler section. More are coming. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 16:11, August 28, 2014 (UTC)) *Adam Brooks *Benny Coles *Bishop Sommers *Daniel Swagger *Blue Mountains Pro Wrestling *Robbie Eagles *Jonah Rock *KrackerJak **About KrackerJak. I know he's not an Aussie, but he's wrestled so much in Aussie promotions. Just got his page started if you want to add more info on him. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:21, August 30, 2014 (UTC)) **Great. Well, two sources bill him as being from England. But definitely make the adjustments if you find out he's from Australia. And that's okay about the late response. We all get busy. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:14, September 6, 2014 (UTC)) *No problem, Dxaus. It's a pleasure to help. I'll be sure to check out that website you mentioned also. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 03:22, August 29, 2014 (UTC)) Good news from Josh Extreme *Hi Dxaus. I have good news about Josh Extreme. I'll share with you the info I got from the email he sent me. I'm work at the moment but checked my mailbox during my break. Anyway, talk to you soon. I think you'll like the info updates he shared. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 00:29, September 26, 2014 (UTC)) *Hi, Zak. Well the good news I wanted to mention was that he shared with me some new links including his new facebook and twitter. I asked him originally about his debut date and he told me that in his email. He gave us a new picture which I've already set as his profile pic. Extreme went on to share corrections about what was on the page, including who his past valets were, his new theme music and his current ring name that he's mostly using now. So I went on to add all of that. I was just really shocked and honored to hear him say he was pleased with our work on the page. I was kinda surprised that you were gone for a bit. I usually see you edits on the Update list but good to hear from you now. As the pages go, it's perfectly fine if you start them or add as much info as you have. I don't mind helping to just cleanup the formatting. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:30, September 28, 2014 (UTC))